Franmalth
Franmalth is an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and its team: the Nine Demon Gates. Background Physical Appearance Franmalth is a short, round, humanoid creature, with his most noticeable feature being a single eye under the helmet he dons, which hides the rest of his upper face. Another noticeable feature of Franmalth is that he lacks ears, and possesses three small holes on the side of his head instead. He also dons a cheerful, grinning expression most of the time. In addition, he has a necklace and various body paintings around his neck. Along with the helmet, the creature's shoulders are protected under shoulder plates. Franmalth's appearance is completed by a rod, which is used by the creature to walk. Also, his arms' colors change between yellow and red in a striped form, and also wears matching striped pants. After shedding his armor, Franmalth reveals a number of spikes on his back, which vary in size. Personality Franmalth's role in Tartaros is usually that of Kyōka's right hand man. As such, he is calculative, cold and resourceful. Apparently he, as the other Demons, longs for a world that is shaped according to Zeref's wishes. However, not unlike the other Demons, he is also cruel and devoid of compassion towards humans and Shinigami, thinking of them as inferior and often wondering in amusement how many souls they are cost, or even smiling when several Tartaros scientists were sacrificed to create a Philosopher's Stone. Despite that, he knows very well how to manipulate the human nature, giving him the advantage over anything possible, such as taking the form of Aries, all ally of Naruto and co., in order for him to waver and not hit him, giving him the unfair advantage. Franmalth also has his own unique personality traits. He's usually excited, cheerful and impatient, even when he is in a fight, and has the habit of assessing the worth of objects, often asking how much they are worth, usually twice over. This habit is so strong that it can be used against him, as he gets duped by Minerva Orland into revealing his presence when she provokes him to blurt out his catchphrase. However, he is also very easy to anger or annoy and has constant mood swings. In addition, despite being considerably strong and apparently unaffected by most attacks, he easily gets shocked or anxious when he is about to be hit. Also, Franmalth treats the other Nine Demon Gates members with much respect and appreciation, as opposed to the way he treats humans, referring Silver as "Silver-sama", congratulating Ezel for the Memento activation, and even defending Jackal to Naruto, telling him to not underestimate Demons. Synopsis Abilities Absorption Curse: This Curse allows Franmalth to stretch his body parts, such as his limbs, to long proportions, even being able to form spikes from his back and arms. He can then manipulate the extensions and latch them into his opponent's body, draining them of their Magic Power and soul and absorbing them for himself. Franmalth is adept enough in the utilization of this Curse that he is able to stretch and retract his extensions at great speeds, attacking with a barrage of punches. However, this could not keep up with the speed of Natsu Dragneel and Naruto Uzumaki. He can also absorb Magical attacks' souls by touch. This Curse also allows Franmalth to absorb anyone. *'Connection': This spell enables Franmalth to absorb the soul of a certain person. By extending his arms, and "connecting" them to such person, he is able to employ their Magic, Chakra, Alchemy, Reiryoku, and other abilities, at the same time draining their Magic Power, Chakra, Chi or Reiryoku. Furthermore, it allows him to transform to those souls he already absorbed, through the use of Revolution. *'Revolution': This spell allows Franmalth to take on the appearance of any soul he has absorbed as well as have access to their abilities. The soul whose form he takes can be any human, Shinigami, Celestial Spirit, or any type of Magic (taking the effects of the Magic in this case). **'Hades Transformation': Utilizing the most powerful soul in his arsenal, Franmalth transforms to a more bizzare version of Master Hades, completely copying him from the neck and up but keeping his own body type underneath that. ***'Chain Magic': Using Hades' soul, Franmalth has access to this type of Magic, having used it to shoot long chains with grappling hooks from his hands to ensnare Naruto Uzumaki while in his Sage Mode state. ***'Bullet Magic': Using Hades' soul, Franmalth has access to this type of Magic, which allows him to produce various types of Magical ballistic projectiles out of his hands to attack opponents. Franmalth positions his hand to mimic the appearance of a gun, something which allows him to fire Magical bullets from his stretched out index and middle finger in rapid succession. ***'Amaterasu': Using Hades' soul, Franmalth has access to this type of Magic that allows him to create Magic formulas in the air, making the targeted area engulfed by a massive spherical shockwave. ****'Formula 28': Franmalth moves his hands in a strange pattern and three Amaterasu seals appear around the target that is engulfed along with the surrounding area in a massive spherical shockwave. *'Absorption': By outstretching his arms, Franmalth is able to absorb Magic and use it for himself. **'Sage Mode Transformation': Having absorbed the soul of Naruto's Sage Mode-enhanced Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, Franmalth can enter Sage Mode himself, with the same appearance and effects on him as when utilized by others, namely Naruto. *'Ejection': By saying the name of a soul he previously absorbed and raising his arms, Franmalth is able to reject that soul losing also the abilities that were possessed. Enhanced Durability: Franmalth has a highly durable body, being completely unaffected a continuous barrage of both Edward and Greed's melee attacks. When attacked by said opponents he was been able to stand back on his feet, scolding the two as if nothing happened. In addition, he was completely unaffected by a combination attack betwen two Celestial Spirits of the Zodiac, Taurus and Aries, and even by fighting both Naruto and Natsu while the former was in both his normal, and Sage Mode states, while the latter did the same in his base and Lightning Flame Dragon Mode forms, simply using his Absorption Curse to absorb the Chakra for himself. Enhanced Speed: Franmalth is very agile, being able to fight on par, and at times overpower several opponents like Naruto Uzumaki and Natsu Dragneel, in a two on one or a one on one fight, not even giving either of them enough time to protect themselves from his attacks. This was also previously explored when Lucy used 2 of her Celestial Spirits to stall him for time, but he easily and swiftly managed to keep up with her, despite Happy's high speed of flying, who was carrying her. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Franmalth is proficient in hand-to-hand combat, utilizing his Absorption Curse to execute a series of fast punches with his stretched arms. Great Curse Power: Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Dark Mage Category:Tartaros Members Category:Nine Demon Gates Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Tier 8 Class Category:Tier 7 Class